A Brand New Me
by ame4336
Summary: When Charlotte can't take the constant bullying from everyone she moves in with her Aunt Julie and Uncle Mark. Her and her old "friend", Lucy, completely change themselves and try to forget about Appleton. What happens when Evan Goldman moves to LA with his mom and new step dad?
1. Chapter 1

_Everything Charlotte says is a lie_

I heard people say. 5 minutes later I was crying in the bathroom. I couldn't take it anymore. After Lucy spread that rumor about Evan and Kendra, blaming me for it, my life has been hell.

I sat alone at lunch not even Archie, Patrice, or Evan would sit with me.

When I got I decided I was gonna ask my parents if I could move in with my aunt, uncle, and cousin.

At first they said no then I told them about being bullied and I didn't want to spend another day in that school. After a couple of hours they finally agreed to let me move to LA if my aunt and uncle agreed, which they did.

_**One Week Later**_

The end of the year school talent show was today I decided I was going to sing, "Beautiful". No one at this school has ever heard me sing other than my cousins, Leila and Caitlin, and luckily this is my last day at this school, so I wouldn't have to face anyone the next day. I'm so happy my cousins were nice enough to be my background singers for me.

As we started singing

_(No matter what we do)__  
__No matter what we do__  
__(No matter what we say)__  
__No matter what we say__  
__(We're the song inside the tune)__  
__Yeah, oh yeah__  
__(Full of beautiful mistakes)___

_(And everywhere we go)__  
__And everywhere we go__  
__(The sun will always shine)__  
__The sun will always, always, shine__  
__(And tomorrow we might awake__  
__On the other side)_

I saw the amazed looks on everyone's faces. When we finished there was silence then I got a standing ovation.

Was I really that good?

When I was walking to my parent's car Kendra, Lucy, Brett, and co ran over to me. They wanted me to join their little group again. I realized they just wanted my talent not me.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU TREATED ME FOR THE LAST 6 MONTHS? YOU TREATED ME LIKE CRAP! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE IN YOUR LITTLE GROUP AFTER LUCY STARTED THE KENDRA AND EVAN RUMORS AND YOU GUYS BLAMED ME! I HAD TO SIT ALONE AT LUNCH NO ONE TALKED TO ME WHEN IT WASN'T AGAINST THEIR OWN WILL! ALSO I'M MOVING TO LOS ANGELES, SO IT'S NOT LIKE I WOULD EVEN BE HERE!"

I realized everyone was staring at me as I ran off to my parent's car.

Goodbye _Dan Quayle_ Junior High.

_** The Next Day **_

As I walked out the door with my last suitcase in the car I said goodbye to my cousins, aunt, uncle, and grandparents then I saw Lucy running towards me.

"Can we talk?" she said, "in private"

"Okay" I said. I was surprised she came.

"I'm sorry I blamed the rumors on you then ditched you" she said quietly

"It's okay, at least you had the guts to apologize" I said

"Everyone is ignoring me now, but I deserve it for putting you through hell" she said a little louder than before, " I just found out my dad got a job offer from some firm in Los Angeles, he is probably gonna take it, could you give me your phone number so we can meet in LA"

"Sure" I said as she gave me her phone and I gave her mine, put my number in her phone and handed it to her as she handed mine to me.

"See you soon, I guess" I said

_**Two Months Later**_

Lucy just moved into the house next to mine yesterday. I was meeting her at Starbucks later to talk about which school we're going to. I decided I didn't want anyone to know I'm living with my aunt and uncle so I was going to ask if I could change my name, I know it's a crazy idea ,but I also hate my name.

Charlotte Elizabeth Grande

My aunt and uncle are pretty easygoing so there is a possibility they will agree. Lucy was really embarrassed about the whole Evan and Kendra rumor situation so she was going to change her name her parents wouldn't care if she changed her name. She already chose it.

Jade Miranda West

Instead of

Lucy Renea Collins

I decided now would be the best time to ask. My aunt and uncle said it was okay as long as I didn't give myself a crazy hippie name like Rainbow Hugtree.

When I met Lucy we decided we were going to change our names together.

_**One Month Later**_

I love my new name.

Catrina Roxanne Valentine

Lucy I mean Jade and I have also completely changed our personalities and she is a mean goth and I'm a ditzy weirdo. We also got makeovers so I have red hair like red velvet cupcakes and Jade has streaks of blue in her brown hair.

We were auditioning for Hollywood Arts tomorrow. I know Jade will get in me I'm not so sure. I was going to sing "Taking Chances" and Jade is singing "You and I".

_**One Week Later**_

Today is my first day at Hollywood Arts.

Wish me luck


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I have been at my grandparent's house since the end of June and couldn't update. Sorry :(**

_**Three Years Later**_

My friends Andre, Beck, Robbie, Tori, Jade, and me were at Tori's house. I was my usual ditzy self until Robbie said something that made Jade and me really nervous.

"There is a new student I have guide around school." He said

"Do you know his or her name?" Tori said

"His name is Evan Goldman" he said my eyes widened as I heard his name I looked at Jade who looked very nervous.

"Do you know where he is from?" Andre asked

"Somewhere in Indiana" he said

I then everything went black, I heard people screaming my name and felt someone shaking me. My eyes slowly opened to see my friends yelling with worried looks.

"What happened" I said, then I realized I said it like a normal person not my usual high pitched voice. They looked kinda confused by my normal voice, but who cares I have worse problems.

EVAN FRIGGIN GOLDMAN IS COMING TO HOLLYWOOD ARTS!

My life is officially over; if he didn't move to Appleton I would probably still be there. Jade helped me up and dragged me outside.

"What are we gonna do?" she said

"What happens if recognizes us?" I said

"The world will end" she said

"You guys okay?" Tori said as she walked outside

"No, we have a huge problem" I said in a normal voice. I could tell Tori was surprised by that.

"What's wrong?" she said

Without thinking I told her everything, Jade wasn't happy I told her our secret. We decided our secret would stay between the three of us

"Wow" Tori said. At that point Andre went outside wondering what was going on.

"It's none of you business" Jade said angrily. We walked back in and we were ambushed with questions about what happened. Obviously, we didn't answer any of them.

_**The Next Day**_

Today is the day Evan comes. Tori said we shouldn't say anything about Appleton unless he recognizes us. Here he comes with Robbie. Robbie started to introduce us.

"And that's Cat" Robbie said

"Like the animal" he said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said .

"Nothing I like cats" he said

"They're so cute" I said and walked off

_**In Sikowitz Class**_

Oh Joy Evan's here, hint the sarcasm. I can't believe he's here; it's a nightmare, when I was almost over Appleton he comes along. I know what you're thinking Evan didn't do anything, but if he wasn't so desperate for popularity everything that happened at the movie theatre and Dairy Queen wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have been ignored by the whole school. Your probably thinking it was all Lucy's fault, it was wrong of her to start those rumors, but she is sorry. When you hear her side of the story you feel bad for her, she always helped Kendra with everything like cheerleading and such, but Kendra never helped her and took her spot as cheer captain and the boy she really liked.

"Can I sit here?" I heard a male voice say I turned and saw Evan.

"Sure" I said in my high pitched voice

"Cat, right?" he said

"Yep, and your Evan" I said

"Correct" he said as Sikowitz walked thru the door.

"Hello children, it looks like we have a new student today." He said pointing to Evan, "his name is Evan."

Class went like it always does we did the alphabet improve.

In music class, which I have with Evan, we were being given partners to write and perform a duet.

"-Andre and Tori, Jade and Robbie-" Mrs. Black said

"NO!" Jade yelled

"Yes!" our teacher yelled back, "Jennie and Ryder, and Cat and Evan"

NO! Why world? Why?

"Now you will sit with your partner, you will sit with them until the song is finished" she continued as she grabbed a purple sparkly top hat filled with little papers, when she had you write songs someone chooses a piece of paper out of a hat and that is what your song will be about. She put the hat in front of Tori and she picked one and handed it to Mrs. Black. The teacher looked excited about the song type as she wrote on the board.

Love

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**I am sorry I couldn't update sooner. **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey people, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but I wanted to let you guys know I'm continuing both stories, I have just been pretty busy. School just started, I have been doing volleyball for 3 hours a day since mid august, I have a five paragraph essay due Monday, and I also have writer's block on both of my stories. I will try to update when I have the time to write. I promise I will update more in November when volleyball is over. I am sorry for the inconvenience :(**


	4. Another Author's Notr

**I am so sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. I almost had a chapter for each story completed, but my computer was having problems and I had to completely reset it. I forgot to save them on a flash drive, and just when I was about to start rewriting the chapters I accidentally dropped my laptop and the screen is messed up. I am really sorry about this, I am going to use my dad's computer, but since everyone in my family uses it, I won't have many opportunities to use it. I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
